Me Importas (Klamille) (One-Shot)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Klaus estaba devastado. No solo tenía problemas familiares que lo acechaban sino que encima estos aumentaban y podían con su alma. Necesitaba respirar, hacer una locura, pero, ¿qué mejor locura que darse cuenta que Camille era algo demasiado valioso y peligroso en su vida? No solo debe proteger el secreto de Hope sino que encima tiene que proteger a cierta rubia psicoanalista.


**Título:** Me importas.

**Rating: **+12

**Pairings: **Klaus &amp; Camille (Klamille)

**Sinopsis: **Klaus Mikaelson estaba devastado. No solo tenía problemas familiares que lo acechaban sino que encima esos problemas aumentaban y podían con su alma. Necesitaba respirar, hacer una locura, pero, ¿qué mejor locura que darse cuenta que Camille era algo demasiado valioso y peligroso en su vida? No solo debe proteger el secreto de Hope de su familia sino que encima tiene que proteger a cierta rubia psicoanalista.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, de la cadena The CW, y de la serie The Originals.

* * *

**Me Importas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una de las cosas que más odiaba Klaus en esos momentos no era saber que su madre había conseguido manipular toda su vida en unas pocas horas era darse cuenta, que ni aún así, era capaz de creerla, se había quedado allí, escuchando cada trozo de su pasado con tal de encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse, pero como un niño idiota había caído en la mentira, era imposible encontrar algo para salvar el alma de la puta de su madre.

Era imposible, porque al final de todo esto, ella era la única culpable de que su pequeña Hope no estuviese en sus manos, la única culpable de que él y sus hermanos estuviesen distanciados, luchando por sobrevivir, y ella le llamaba a él monstruo, ¿de verdad era un monstruo?

El, que buscaba tener a su familia unida, ¿se podía considerar un monstruo? rió, ante la similitud, su madre buscaba exactamente lo mismo, una familia unida con mentiras y engaños.

Recorrió su casa a paso firme, creyendo que de esa forma todos sus problemas acabarían desapareciendo, que la conversación con esa mujer no tendría importancia a los minutos pero le resultaba imposible dejar de escuchar las palabras de Esther en su cabeza, desesperado corrió a velocidad vampírica hasta el cuarto de su hija, tomó su teléfono y marcó con avidez, estaba mal, era poner en riesgo todos sus planes, poner en riesgo a Rebekah y a su pequeña niña, pero necesitaba escuchar su voz, oír que algo iba bien, que su niña estaba bien, ¡dios quería escuchar su dulce voz! cerró los ojos unos segundos deleitándose con la pequeña imagen de su dulce princesa.

Mierda. Iba a ser egoísta, iba a poner en riesgo su vida solo por sentirse mejor consigo mismo, pero, ¿qué más le quedaba que eso?

Justo cuando iba a llamar la pantalla de su teléfono se iluminó.

Una sonrisa irónica pintó su demacrado rostro, tras la sonrisa surgió una carcajada fría y sin vida.

"Vaya", pensó, "La vida es irónica"

Descolgó, no tenía intención de hablar no necesitaba para nada escuchar lo que ella tuviera que decirle, es decir, había pasado de él desde que la rescató de las manos de Mikael, ¿por qué narices iba él a escucharla?

Mierda.

Acababa de darse la razón como un idiota.

\- ¿Klaus? -por lo menos, se dijo, no hablaré, solo escucharé, porque realmente Klaus no tenía ganas de romper más promesas esa noche, una vez se dijo que se alejaría de Camille y otra vez estaba rompiendo esa promesa, se dejó caer en la ventana y se pasó una mano por el cabello.- Klaus... sé que estás ahí.

Sonrió.

Camille estaba peor que él.

\- Mira, no tengo tiempo para... esto... que estés planeando solo necesita... -suspiró- Necesitaba decirte que estoy bien, que no me ha pasado nada malo hoy... por...

Se calló. Estaba esperando que el dijera algo, seguramente algo como "no me interesa Cami" o algo tan sencillo "¿para esto me estás molestando?" pero no se atrevió a abrir la boca no porque se hubiese prometido mantenerse en silencio sino porque si abría la boca lo único que saldría sería un "gracias Camille" "Gracias por impedir que cometiese una locura" o algo aún peor "te necesito"

Cortó, no apagó el teléfono lo lanzó contra la pared al darse cuenta de la estupidez que su cabeza acababa de conjurar.

Necesitar. Rió a carcajadas, una risa seca, irónica, dolida, sin vida, él, no necesitaba a nadie, ¡no necesitaba a nadie! y menos... ¡y menos a ella! ¿qué tenía Camille que rompía todos sus esquemas? El no necesitaba a nadie, no había necesitado a una mujer en mil años, no iba a necesitarla ahora.

El no se enamoraba. Klaus Mikaelson no tenía alma para amar.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, tomó, antes de tirarse en mitad de la habitación, uno de los peluches que el mismo compró para su pequeña, aunque en ningún momento lo dijo en voz alta, el se había encargado de comprar las mejores cosas para su niña, y esto era lo más cercano a ella en esos momentos. Había estado a punto de romper una de sus normas al intentar llamar a Rebekah pero Camille se lo había impedido, pero para no variar, con Camille había roto otra norma.

Ser frágil.

Camille le hacía frágil, ya lo comprobó cuando la conoció en mitad de Nueva Orleans, cuando la chica le cuestionó sin ni siquiera conocerle y él no dijo nada, simplemente calló, sin darse cuenta que se estaba condenando así mismo. Todo empeoró a medida que dejaba que esa rubia se metiese en su vida, no solo cuestionando sus principios sino encima intentando comprenderle, ¡a él, a Klaus Mikaelson!

\- Maldita sea... -se pasó una mano por el cabello y se incorporó de golpe al oír ruido en el pasillo, seguramente sería Hayley pero habían sido demasiados golpes en un mismo día para arriesgarse.

Salió al exterior, todo estaba completamente solo, ni siquiera escuchaba alguna voz, aunque sabía mejor que nadie que el cuarto de su hermano estaba ocupado, pero algo le hizo continuar andando, buscar la procedencia de ese sonido infernal.

Porque aunque sonase estúpido en su cabeza cabía la posibilidad de que esa rubia hubiese hecho una locura, venir hasta aquí a pedirle una explicación o simplemente a ver que todo estaba bien, a medida que su cabeza conjuraba mil escenarios Klaus no pudo negar lo importante que era Camille en su vida, tan importante como para ser capaz de hacerle olvidar toda la mierda que había a su alrededor.

Pero cuando salió al exterior se dio cuenta, tarde, de que estaba equivocado, que una vez más se había dejado llevar por su humanidad.

Suspiró.

A fin de cuentas era lo que quería, ¿no? que Camille se alejara de él para siempre, apretó los puños y dejó que la sangre corriera por sus muñecas.

Camille no era nadie para él.

Mentira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**


End file.
